Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for altering water structure using sound waves. More specifically, the invention relates to a combination of an enclosure and a speaker system, comprising a cabinet with speakers mounted within the cavity of the cabinet. A user fills a container full of water and places it inside the cabinet so that the exterior surface of the container is making direct contact with the cone or voice coil of the speakers. The device can be connected to any sound system. When an audio recording is played through the speakers, the cone or the voice coil creates vibrations on the surface of the container, which generates sound waves directly through the water in the container. Exposing water to sound waves in this manner changes the structure of the water in the container.
Water molecules comprise one oxygen and two hydrogen atoms. The oxygen atom further comprises six electrons and each of the hydrogen atoms comprises one electron. The two hydrogen atoms each pair with one electron from the oxygen atom, resulting in two lone pairs of electrons on the oxygen atom. The two lone pairs of electrons make the oxygen atom a highly electronegative atom. As such, each of the lone pairs of electrons form a hydrogen bond with a hydrogen atom on another water molecule. These intermolecular hydrogen bonds are weak and therefore they are constantly breaking and reforming, which affects many of the physical and chemical properties of water. The physical and molecular shape of water easily adapts to its environment. In a solid state, water molecules are organized in a crystalline form. In a liquid state, the arrangement of the water molecules is random, often forming large clusters of water molecules. Water, however, can remain in a liquid state in a quasi-crystalline form, or a liquid crystalline form. Liquid crystals are flexible and many times more responsive than solid crystals. Water that forms a crystalline structure in a liquid state is more commonly known as structured water. Similar to ice, structured water can transmit signals and energy using its repeating structural pattern as a pathway.
Energy or vibrations in the environment changes the molecular shape of water. For example, a sound wave has the ability to change the molecular structure of water based upon its frequency and systematic resonance. Specifically, when sound waves travel through water, the water experiences a change in pressure. The changes in pressure vibrates the water molecules and alters the geometric structure of the water molecules, such that the water molecules arrange in clusters of six or less individual molecules of water. Additionally, water molecules may form a coherent geometric shape depending on the frequency of the sound, similar to the shapes formed in a solid state. Water in this form is referred to as structured water.
Structured water can be used for agricultural, industrial, household, recreational, and environmental activities. Although structured water has a variety of applications, studies show that structured water has numerous health benefits. Specifically, much of the water in human body, including cells and tissues, is in a liquid crystalline form. The crystalline structure of structured water allows the tissues to transmit signals and other biological information to every cell. For example, structured water keeps the DNA stable by supporting the electromagnetic field surrounding the DNA. As such, drinking structured water allows for a more efficient transmission of biological information between cells.
Obtaining structured water can be expensive and impractical, however. Current common methods of making structured water are often time consuming, expensive, and difficult. Many prior art devices for altering the structure of water require extensive maintenance and expensive replacement parts. The present invention is a combination of an enclosed cabinet and a sound system for altering water structure. The device includes a cabinet for holding a container of water. The cabinet has speakers mounted within its cavity. The speakers fit through a housing having a surface adapted to rest directly against the container of water. The speakers can broadcast audio recordings directly through the container, controllably altering the structure of the water contained therein. The present invention provides an effective and convenient way to make structured water for everyday use. The device is compact and easy to use as it can be used with any sound system. The present invention is ideal for use in homes, workplaces, and other similar venues.
Description of the Prior Art
There are several devices in the prior art that claim audio systems and a device for resonating water. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to devices that include a speaker system. These devices, however, do not disclose an enclosure with speakers mounted within the cavity of the enclosure. The prior art also fails to disclose an enclosure for generating sound waves directly to an enclosed container of water. As a result, the prior art devices do not effectively alter the structure of water. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,766 to Hall. The Hall device discloses an in-wall speaker assembly, comprising a rectangular housing, a cone and surround of a speaker, and a voice coil. The Hall speaker system is mounted within a wall, preferably between wall studs, to maximize a space in an interior of a home and minimize vibration in the wall. While the device of Hall discloses a speaker system mounted in an enclosed area, the purpose and design of the Hall device differs from the present invention. The present invention is a device for making structured water by generating sound waves that pass directly through a container filled with water. Unlike the Hall device, which minimizes vibration, the present invention utilizes vibration to change water structure. The present invention is a device that allows a user to easily produce structured water by placing a watertight container between two speakers facing each other so that the cone or the voice coil of the speakers are touching the container to generate sound waves through the water therein.
Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application 2008/0085029 to Hagman also discloses an in-wall speaker system comprising a base frame, a speaker assembly, and an active member. Like the Hall device, the Hagman device is embedded in a wall. While the device of Hagman also discloses a speaker system in an enclosed wall, the Hagman device fails to address the issue of producing structured water by generating sound waves directly to the water. As such, the Hagman device does not disclose a speaker system having two speakers that face each other. Additionally, the enclosed wall is not adapted to receive a container for receiving sound waves. The present invention addresses this issue by providing a rigid cavity adapted to receive a watertight container. The container is directly exposed to the vibrations from the cone or the voice coil on the speakers placed within the cavity.
Another device, U.S. Published Patent Application 2007/0165899 to Garin describes an audio headphone comprising a headband, a speaker, and a shell. The speakers are designed to be positioned in front of the ear, without making contact the ear. While the Garin device works with any sound system and generates sound waves, the Garin device differs from the present invention in that the speakers of the Garin device do not make direct contact with anything. Additionally, the speakers of the Garin device are not mounted in an enclosure. The present invention includes a cabinet having a cavity in which the speakers are enclosed. When the watertight container is placed between the speakers inside the cabinet, the cone or the voice coil of the speakers directly contact the walls of the container. This allows sound waves to vibrate the water inside the container and change its form from liquid to liquid crystalline. Because the speakers of the Garin device would not make a direct contact with the container, it would not be able to generate sound waves directly to the water.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Published Patent Application 2011/0196188 to Giertz describes a method and apparatus to create resonance in water. Giertz discloses creating resonance in water by exposing water to electromagnetic energy. The electromagnetic energy interferes with the resonance created by organisms such as bacteria. The waves generated from electromagnetic radiation differ from waves generated by sound, however. In the present invention, sound waves are formed from the vibration of a speaker cone and propagated through the water. Electromagnetic energy, on the other hand, is produced from electromagnetic radiation, which is composed of waves. Unlike sound waves, electromagnetic waves do not require a medium through which to propagate. While creating resonance using electromagnetic energy can improve the water quality, the Giertz device does not change the structure of the water. In contrast, the present invention converts the water from a liquid form to a liquid crystalline form. As a result, the water produced from the present invention can perform different functions compared to the water produced from the Giertz device. Specifically, the structured water generated by the present invention can transmit signals, rather than interfere with resonance created from organisms in the water.
The present invention discloses a combination of an enclosure and a speaker system adapted for altering the structure of water. The device includes an enclosed cabinet for holding a watertight container, wherein the container is preferably glass. The cabinet further includes speakers that are pivotably mounted within the cavity of the cabinet. The speakers may have a housing that rests flush against the container of water. The speakers can broadcast audio recordings directly at the container to structure water using any sound system. Specifically, the voice coil or the cone of the speakers make direct contact with the walls of the container holding the water so that the walls of the container vibrate with the cone of the speaker, propagating the sound waves directly through the water. The present invention provides an effective and convenient way to make structured water for various uses. While the devices disclosed in the prior art include various audio systems and a device for resonating water, none of these devices disclose an audio system adapted to structure water by generating sound waves.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing audio systems and a device for resonating water. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.